Utopía
by Azhy
Summary: Los miró. Atravesó sus ojos. Visualizó sus almas. Azul tan puro. Negro tan corrompido. Y se obligó a elegir. El hombre que amaba ó el hombre que más quería en la vida; para que al fin, la maldita pesadilla terminara. /For Veji, HBD


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

><p>Los miró. Atravesó sus ojos. Visualizó sus almas.<p>

Azul tan puro. Negro tan corrompido.

Y se obligó a elegir.

* * *

><p>Naruto lo había dicho antes: era la batalla final. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No quería escuchar eso saliendo de sus labios. Se lo hizo saber en un sollozo desesperado.<p>

Naruto intentó sonreír. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, sus ojos brillaron y su ceño se frunció.

—Lo siento, Sakura−chan.

Mentía. Lo hacía. De cierta forma estaba aliviado de que acabara al fin. Todos lo estaban. Lo veía en sus rostros; tan cansados de la búsqueda interminable. Sólo querían que todo terminara.

Pero ella no deseaba eso. Ella deseaba que continuara, que la historia no dejara de escribirse. Ella mantenía la esperanza de un final feliz.

Sasuke volvería a su lado, a Konoha. A su hogar.

Entrenarían por las mañanas. Kakashi−sensei llegaría tarde, y Naruto se quejaría por eso. En la tarde ella organizaría una salida a Ichiraku. Sasuke chasquearía la lengua, pero igual iría. Kakashi–sensei sonreiría bajo su máscara diciendo que era una buena idea. Naruto gritaría de júbilo.

Y ella iba a sonreír sinceramente. Iba a estar muy feliz.

Porque convencería a Sasuke de volver a ser el equipo siete. Kakashi−sensei, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

Pero ella ideó su utopía por dos años, y ellos la destruyeron en un minuto.

Todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones y sintió su presencia alejándose rápidamente, mientras ella se derrumbaba llorando. Naruto la miró desde una rama y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Le rogó con la mirada piedad, piedad para él. Que lo dejara pasar por esta vez, que más tarde lo encontrarían de nuevo.

Después lo enfrentaría otra vez. Sólo ella y él, nadie más.

No quería las estrategias de Shikamaru de por medio, ni a Kiba rastreando, mucho menos a Kakashi cuidándola como si aún fuera la niña inmadura de años atrás.

No. Solo serían Sakura y Naruto frente a Sasuke. Haciéndolo ver sus errores, ayudándolo a redimirse de ellos. Y él entendería, porque en el fondo él seguía siendo su Sasuke−kun.

Pero para cuando había visualizado tal escenario, sus ojos se encontraron con uno muy diferente.

Sasuke−kun y Naruto dañados, mallugados y cansados. Pálidos y débiles. Casi incapaces de estar en pie.

Y vio el cuerpo de Sasuke llenándose de electricidad, y a Naruto siendo cubierto por una ardiente chakra roja. Pudo ver en sus rostros el dolor que los consumía, y se dijo a sí misma, entre lágrimas y dolores, que no quería volver a verlos nunca de esa manera.

Permitió que se atacaran una última vez. Dejo que sus cuerpos cayeran arrodillados al suelo y cerró los ojos para no ver quién caería primero.

Pero el sonido de un peso muerto impactando contra el suelo jamás llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y los miró enfrentándose con la mirada, dispuestos a no perder esa batalla.

Dispuestos a no abandonar la esperanza. Dispuestos a no abandonar la venganza.

Tan dispuestos a matar a su mejor amigo…que se obligó a elegir. El hombre que amaba ó el hombre que más quería en la vida.

Se acercó tan rápido, quedando entre los dos que apenas les habría dado tiempo de inhalar dificultosamente. Y tan fácil como llego, efectuó su misión.

Porque él jamás dudaría de su amistad y su lealtad. Naruto jamás sospecharía de Sakura, quien se hacía llamar su mejor amiga. Así que no le fue difícil pasar un kunai por el cuello de su mejor amigo. Y mientras la sangre empapaba su rostro, observó caer su cuerpo inerte a la tierra.

Sintió librarse de un gran peso que cargaba en los hombros. Solamente deseó no haber hecho la elección incorrecta, aunque bien sabía que así era.

Y lo comprobó cuando sintió una terrible quemazón en su espalda, la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo y finalmente, ser presa de un terrible sopor.

Su cuerpo sin fuerza cayó sobre el abdomen de Naruto, justo ahí donde el sello del _Kyūbi__se encontraba. Lo besó a modo de disculpa._

Que la perdonara, fue lo único que pidió antes de dejarse llevar por la somnolencia. Pero es que lo amaba tanto…se cansó de verlo sufrir.

Y Sakura cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Sasuke yacía sobre el suyo, al haber dado sus últimas energías en asesinar al núcleo del equipo siete.

Ahora al fin, la maldita pesadilla terminaba.

* * *

><p>Mátala. Destrózala. Acaba con sus tontos sueños e ilusiones, y se obligó a clavarle un chidori por la espalda.<p>

Asesínalo. Acaba con él. No permitiría que le hiciera más daño a ella, perjuró antes de sentir un corte en su cuello.

Elimina el dolor de sus miradas. Imagina que puedan sonreír. Crea un mundo perfecto, en el que siempre estén juntos… pero ellos se niegan a eso, así que llévalos por la fuerza si es necesario.

Sólo así los tres podían empezar un sueño donde no volvieran a separarse. Jamás.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Godmío~ Esto ha sido tan emo. Pero así ando últimamente, y no podía dejar escapar una inspiración tan repentina, no volverías en un par de siglos más (?)

Fue el cumpleaños de Veji, y me prometí regalarle algo. No creo que esto valga la pena, pero será un regalo temporal, hasta que tenga una mejor idea. Así que, ¡felicidades, Veji! (L)

Déjame un review. Últimamente no sé nada de muchos de por aquí~


End file.
